Hang On
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. TFA.  What if Bumblebee had saved Blurr, but he had to deal with Shockwave, who isn't exactly too happy about that.  But can Blurr saved Bumblebee from Shockwave's wrath?  SLASH. Bumblebee x Blurr


Here is the last idea that **Invader Kathy Starsky** gave me for this time being. Took the LONGEST time to just think of how it should go. Writing was another thing. That took forever to do as well.  
Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy it.  
WARNING, SLASH! DON'T LIKE IT, HIT THE BACKSPACE BUTTON NOW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers Animated and/or any characters associated to it…

* * *

He really hoped Bumblebee would hurry up and get back here with help.

He dodged another strike form the irritated Decepticon spy. The 'Con fumed a bit. It was strange, he thought, that he had known this mech for a good bit of time, and yet he, along with everyone else, had not known or figured it out that he was a spy. They had gained the knowledge of a spy, but not exactly how. Now, he knew, along with Bumblebee and his crew, but that probably wasn't good now.

He dodged another strike, which impaled the wall. He skidded to a stop, crouched low to the ground. His blazing blue optics locked on to Shockwave's red angered optic. The spark within his chamber was pulsing against the casing, and his vents were roaring, trying to cool his body off. Quickly, he glanced over to the exit/entrance, but Shockwave did too.

"No one is coming to help you. They don't even know you are here. Even if they did, it would be too late."

He glared at the 'Con, but that didn't faze Shockwave, who then lashed out again. He soon ran into the corridors, hoping to either lure Shockwave and/or trap him. But that didn't work out as planned.

~_Hang On, I coming to the Rescue_~

The yellow mech was pushing his speed limits in his alt. mode. He had to hurry.

_Blurr is counting on me…_

He was pulling closer to where they had part, where 'Longarm' was at. He couldn't believe, nor did most of the others that Longarm was a spy. But he was, and now Bumblebee had to hurry back or…he didn't want to think what would or was happening.

He quickly transformed into alt. mode and snuck into the building, trying to avoid being seen.

_Little Later…_

It had taken a bit of time, but Bumblebee hid in a hallway, just outside of a large area. He peered in and was stunned a bit. Shockwave was there, and he was tall and menacing.

_Get a grip Bumblebee…_

He steeled himself and looked around. That was when he realized that Blurr was missing.

_Where is he?_

Then he heard Shockwave say, "Though I can't catch you, but I can trap you." Bumblebee was confused and curious at what the other meant, until he began to hear loud shutting noises, like doors closing. It took a few kilks to realize that Shockwave was trapping Blurr within the halls. He couldn't let that happen.

He crept into the main area, sneaking behind a pile of rubble. The yellow mech then aimed his stinger at the console and fired.

~_Hang On, I'll save you_~

Blurr had put his arms up to stop the walls from closing in on him. He could feel the joints straining from under the armor.

Then the walls stopped closing in on him. He glanced at the walls, wondering why they had. Then the blue speedster lowered his arms, and after that, the walls retreated.

Blurr was now confused. He didn't have long to think about it before a wail of agony echoed down the halls. His optics widened. It sounded like…

"_Bumblebee!_" he gasped. He then ran down the halls, hoping not the worst. Blurr ran through the halls, seeing the entrance. He burst into the room, just as a once fully yellow form skidded and stopped before him. The blue mech stared down at Bumblebee's bleeding form.

There were scratches and dents on the yellow mech's armor. Energon trickled through the cuts on his plates.

"_Bumblebee,_" he gasped, spark nearly stopping. The yellow mech was obviously knocked out.

"Well, it seemed you escaped. But that won't be for long."

He looked up and saw Shockwave slowly advancing closer. Blurr tried to think of something. Shockwave then lashed an arm out at him, which he ducked and dodged, as well as, backing up. His optics were trained on the Decepticon. Shockwave still advanced closer.

The blue mech was about to take another step back, but stopped when he remembered that Bumblebee was between them. He glanced down to the floor, but then a powerful kick sent him flying.

His body slammed against the wall, dents appearing now in his armor. After he had hit the wall, he then fell and hit the floor face-down. Blurr let out a groan, turning his head towards 'Bee and Shockwave. That was when he felt his spark stop for a second.

Shockwave was towering over Bumblebee.

Blurr, despite the pain on his back-plating, hurriedly pushed himself up and yelled out, "_Stop!_" Shockwave did and looked over at the speedster. The blue mech nearly regretted doing that.

Then, if Shockwave would have had a mouth, he would be smirking.

The 'Con then reached down to Bumblebee. It was in that instance Blurr began running over after pushing himself completely up from the ground.

But he would not reach 'Bee.

Before he knew it, he was slammed against the wall and held there. Blurr struggled against the clawed, extended arm that held him there. Then he watched as Shockwave reared his leg back and kicked 'Bee, sending the yellow mech flying and then skidding on the ground.

Blurr's optics widened, and he then cried out, "_Bumblebee!_" He struggled more against the hand, but to no avail. He then continued to yell out Bumblebee's name. "_Bumblebee! Bumblebee!_"

Then Shockwave extended his other arm and dragged 'Bee back across the floor and over to his dark pedes. Energon pumped through the speedster's veins as he thought that the 'Con would kick Bumblebee again.

But Shockwave didn't. He did something far worst.

Bumblebee had been laying on his back while Shockwave had dragged him over. The yellow mech's nearly peaceful-looking face was turned to Blurr. The mech stared worriedly and hopelessly at 'Bee. Then Bumblebee's peaceful-looking face contorted into one of pure agony and pain when a pede was brought down on his abdomen plating. A cry of pain erupted from the yellow's mech vocalizer as well.

Blurr felt his spark crush as well. He tried to break free as Shockwave held his pede down on Bumblebee's body, crushing the smaller mech. Bumblebee tried struggling, but it was a futile attempt.

The dark 'Con then brought his pede back up, and Blurr could have sworn the world held a breath of stillness. He almost heard his spark pounding away in his chest. Then the monster brought his pede down again. The small yellow mech let out another cry of pain. Blurr felt optic fluids build up in his optics, and he struggled harder to get free now.

"_StopIt! StopIt!_"

The speedster struggled, kicked, and clawed at the arm pinning him against the wall. He pushed against the claw, trying so hard to get free. Blurr could have sworn he heard gears and joints groaning in the Decepticon's wrist. Then, with a final push, he managed to shove off the wall and slip out of Shockwave's grip. Once his pedes touched the ground, he instantly ran over, anger burning in his optics in hatred for the 'Con.

When he was close enough, he launched himself at Shockwave, catching the other off-guard and knocking him down to the ground. Then it was like a beast took over.

Fists flew and dented plating. All Blurr could think about was repaying Shockwave dent-by-dent. It wasn't until he noticed that the 'Con had stopped fighting back that the speedster slowed down the attacks, then finally stopped. The larger Decepticon was knocked unconscious, bleeding in a few places. Blurr was glaring down at him, vents roaring. Then the speedster's audio receptors picked up faint whimpering.

He looked over at Bumblebee, then got up on trembling pedes and walked over. The energon in his system was still pumping through his veins, causing him to feel almost weightless.

Once he reached the now whimpering, yellow mech, he fell to his knees. Blurr could not draw his optics away, and he then reached out and pulled the other to him.

He finally pulled Bumblebee into his lap, and then the tears began to fall as he held onto the other.

He had meant to bring Longarm/Shockwave to justice, not get Bumblebee hurt. But it seemed like that was didn't happen like he wanted.

The blue mech wiped away the trails of energon on the other's armor.

"_Primus'Bee, I'mSorry. Slaggit_" he muttered, sadness filling him up. He cradled the other, rocking as well, but that was when he noticed something different.

Bumblebee had been whimpering by this point, but now, he was silent and still. Blurr began worrying. He called out to the other, but received no answer. He then bowed his helm, like in defeat.

"Bumblebee, I…" he felt his vocalizer hiss a bit before he continued, "love you. Please be okay." He spoke in a semi-slow voice, which only happened under a great deal of emotional stress, like he was in now.

The speedster lifted his head to stare at the other's silent face. He was about to say something else, but another voice interrupted him.

"Blurr! Bumblebee!"

Blurr looked over to the doorway, wiping away the tears. Then the door hissed open, and Cliffjumper ran in, followed by a few Elite Guards. They stopped, glancing to the three.

Then the red minibot asked, "What happened?"

At first, Blurr wanted to snap at the minibot, but instead he told them what had happened with, "_ IKnockedShockwaveOut AndCheckedUpOnBumblebee__, ButHeIsn'tMovingHardly._"

The group nodded, and some of the Guards headed over to Shockwave, and a couple walked over, one taking Bumblebee. The other helped Blurr. Once the Guards had cuffed Shockwave, they all left.

-_At The Hospital_-

While Shockwave had been taken to the Stockades, the Guards helped Blurr and carried 'Bee to the hospital.

It had been a good bit of time, several hours, but the medics had managed to fully repair the yellow mech. They had also checked over Blurr, and he was alright.

Now, the blue speedster was seated by a repair berth, Bumblebee on it and hooked up to the monitors. The blue mech was staring at the other mech, arms propped on his knees. A sigh escaped his vents, and he casted his optics downward.

The sight of Bumblebee's injured form haunted his memories. How could he get that out of his processor? And the words from the medics hadn't helped either.

'_If the Elite Guard would have brought him in any later…he probably won't have made it…_'

The thought of seeing Bumblebee permanently offline, never hearing his joyous laugh, never seeing his twinkling optics, scared Blurr. It scared him to his core.

And the worst thing would be that he never told the other mech about how he felt. That he cared deeply and loved him.

Another sigh of air escape his vents once more.

Primus was cruel sometimes.

He sighed again, thoughts trailing off. And because of that, he was surprised when a voice called his name. He jerked his helm up, meeting bright blue optics.

Bumblebee was staring at him, a faint trance of curiosity, confusion, and worriness on his faceplate.

"_b-Bumblebee,h-HowAreYouf-Feeling?_" the speedster asked, a light shudder in his voice, which he mentally curse himself for having.

There was a pause from the yellow mech, then 'Bee replied, "Eh, been better. Hey Blurr, did Shockwave get locked up?" The blue mech internally sighed in relief, then nodded to the other. Bumblebee sighed in relief and muttered, "That's good. Still can't believe Longarm was Shockwave."

Blurr nodded, muttering a 'yeah.' Then 'Bee continued to talk, Blurr was half-listening. He was debating with himself. Should he tell Bumblebee the truth? But…he wondered if the other didn't see him that way. And if 'Bee didn't see him that way, they probably never could be friends again without it being awkward. Besides, 'Bee had shown no sign of liking him. Should he destroy their friendship for his own personal feelings that are most likely one-sided anyway? So, in the end, he decided that he shouldn't, though his spark wished he would.

"Blurr?"

A voice, once again, snapped him out of his debating thoughts. He glanced up at 'Bee, who had leaned closer, worriness and confusion on the other's face like before. The speedster felt the faint prickles on his cheekplates but beat it down before it could turn into a blush.

"_Yeah,'Bee?_" he replied, watching as the other backed away slightly, feeling his spark drop as well.

"Ya space out on me," the yellow mech stated, twiddling his fingers a bit, as if he was nervous, and not meeting the other's gaze.

Blurr wondered what was obviously bothering the other, and so, he asked the other, "_Bumblebee,IsSomethingWrong?_" The blue speedster then noticed that the other was biting his lower dental plate. "_Bee?_"

"n-Nothing's wrong, Blurr."

The blue mech nodded, knowing the other was lying. Something was bothering the other. But if 'Bee wouldn't tell, he wouldn't press.

"_Alright…_" there was a pause, in which Blurr was about to say something else to the other, but he soon received a comm., telling him to report to the Guards immediately. He sighed and muttered, "_IGotToGo'Bee._" The yellow mech nodded, looking slightly down. "_I'llComeSeeYouLater._"

The speedster rose, but before he could walk away, Bumblebee said, "Blurr, wait." The blue mech stopped and glanced at the seated mech. He was going to ask what, but soon enough, 'Bee quickly leaned over and pecked his cheekplate. The yellow mech recoiled just as fast back onto the repair berth.

Blurr's entire faceplate glowed red, and re reached up to touch the spot where 'Bee had kissed him. Then slowly a smile across the blue mech's face. He then leaned down and placed a kiss on Bumblebee's forehead, who then blushed as well.

The yellow mech did have feelings, but didn't know if Blurr did. Now he knew.

"_I'llBeBackSoon. Promise_" Blurr said, still smiling. Bumblebee, smiling as well, nodded. Blurr kissed the other's forehead again, flashing him one last smile before leaving. Bumblebee was left in the med bay, hanging on to the feeling of the other's kiss on his forehead. A smile spread across his face.

* * *

Well…hoped you enjoyed it and thanks **Invader Kathy Starsky** for the idea.

Anyway…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
